re-publish Akhir Cerita Cintaku
by kim rye eun 'YWS' tomatcherry
Summary: Kisah seorang Haruno Sakura yang berjuang melawan sakitnya serta sasuke yang berusaha memberi semangat kepada gadis haruno itu.


Title : akhir cerita cintaku

Pair : sasusaku

Maincast : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

Genre : tentuin sendiri deh readers !

Rate : T

Disclaimer : all chara always milik om Masashi Kishimoto

Sedangkan fict ini asli milik saya

Warning : sakura POV,OOC, abal, gak jelas, typo(s), de el el

.

.

_AkTaKu_

.

.

Sakura, ada Sasuke-kun di luar?" sahabatku muncul dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Suruh dia pergi! Bilang aku tidak ada di rumah," jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

Aku hanya bisa menyendiri di kamar, tanpa ada siapapun melihatku. Kaasan dan tousan bercerai. Mereka berpisah saat aku berumur lima tahun. Aku di titipkan oleh nenek ku. Seiring waktu berjalan, nenek chiyo meninggal dunia. Sampai sekarang aku tak tau siapa kaasan dan tousan ku sebenarnya. Yang ku tahu di dunia ini aku hanya sebatang kara dan aku hidup di dampingi sahabatku, Ino.

Penderitaanku lengkap sudah. Satu tahun lalu kecelakaan maut menimpaku. Waktu itu aku sedang mengendarai mobil, tanpa sadar di depan mobilku, sebuah truk besar lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sampai akhirnya truk itu pun menabrak mobilku. Aku tidak sadarkan diri selama lima bulan lamanya. Sasuke-kun terus berada di sampingku saat aku tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Cintaku pada Sasuke-kun tak semulus perkiraanku. Mikoto-baasan melarangku dekat dengan anaknya karena statusku tidak jelas. Ya, aku terima itu. Aku tersadar kalau status sosialku sangat tidak jelas. Ino mengurusku selama dua tahun lamanya semenjak nenek meninggal dunia. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Namun aku merasa sangat merepotkannya karena sekarang kondisiku mungkin sangat merugikan dirinya.

Dirumah sakit yang menemaniku hanya Sasuke-kun dan Ino, tidak ada yang lain. Terbangun dari tidur yang panjang, aku depresi. Aku tersadar kalau aku buta dan lumpuh. Aku tidak terima dengan semua yang menimpaku. Penderitaan kupun semakin lengkap, aku putus dengan Sasuke-kun. Kalau hubungan kami terus berlanjut, Mikoto-baasan akan melakukan sesuatu padaku meski kondisiku buruk seperti ini.

Hampir setiap hari Sasuke-kun datang kerumah ino untuk melihat kondisiku, namun aku selalu tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan benci padanya, tapi aku hanya menjaga jarak darinya. Aku menyayanginya, mencintainya setulus hati. Aku tersadar, aku tak pantas untuknya. Mungkin kami tidak untuk bersama selamanya.

"sakura, dia ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku sudah melarangnya masuk,"

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku! Pergi kalian,"

Aku berteriak kuat. Menghancurkan barang yang ada di meja. Gelas jatuh dan pot bunga terjatuh. Lantai kamarku berserakan dengan serpihan kaca. Aku mengamuk dan tak perduli siapa yang ada di sebelahku. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sasuke tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar. Dia berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tidak bisa tenang, aku tersiksa. "Pergi, jangan ganggu aku! Pergiii!"

"sakura, tenang! Ini aku sayang..."

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku!"

"sakura tenang! Jangan hipnotis dirimu seakan-akan kau tidak akan sembuh. Tenang sakura, tidak ada yang mengganggumu disini. Disini hanya ada aku dan ino, tidak ada yang lain!?" sasuke-kun meremas pelan lenganku. Air mataku menetes, membasahi pipiku. Dia memelukku, rasanya tenang. "Tenanglah saku, aku selalu ada di sampingmu," ucap sasuke sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Sisi lain diriku sangat tersiksa. Orang tua membuangku begitu saja, mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat aku lumpuh. Tapi sisi lainnya, dua orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Sasuke dan ino, mereka adalah orang yang paling berkorban dalam hidupku. Terima Kasih.

Satu bulan berlalu. Aku merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan sasuke-kun di sampingku. Dia selalu menjagaku dan membawaku keluar dari kamar. Awalnya aku takut keluar dari kamar, rasa trauma yang besar tak bisa ku bendung. Namun karena dukungan yang begitu besar darinya, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar. Dan aku terbiasa keluar dari kamar.

Kondisiku semakin membaik. Tapi lagi-lagi musibah menimpaku. Dokter menyampaikan padaku kalau aku terkena Kanker otak. Itu membuatku semakin sangat depresi. Tapi sebisa mungkin hal ini aku sembunyikan dari sasuke-kun, aku tak mau dia sedih karena aku. Hanya ino yang tau aku terkena penyakit ganas ini. "nah forehead, kamu harus sering-sering keluar, agar kamu terkena udara segar!" ucap ino sembari mendorong kursi rodaku. "pig, kalau aku pergi nanti, kamu tidak menyesalkan telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukku?" ino menggenggam tanganku, dan sepertinya dia duduk di depanku.

"Seumur hidup, aku tidak akan menyesal karena telah merawatmu dan menghabiskan uang banyak. Semua fasilitas ini kalau aku tidak memberikannya pada sahabatku yang lebih membutuhkannya, untuk apa aku memiliki semua fasilitas ini?"

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, jaga sasuke-kun baik-baik ya ino?"

"sakura?" dia menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah merawatku selama ini. Sampaikan pada sasuke-kun, kalau aku sangat mencintainya, ino."

"sakura, stop! Aku dan sasuke-kun akan membawamu keluar negri minggu ini, kami akan berusaha untuk membuatmu pulih kembali," ucapnya dengan nada serak. Mungkin dia menangis. "Jangan menangis ino-buta. Biarlah aku dengan penyakitku ini. Aku tidak ingin lebih banyak lagi menyusahkan kalian." ino memelukku dan menangis di pelukanku. "Jangan menangis, ino. Kami-sama akan membalas semua kebaikanmu dan sasuke-kun. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian," ino semakin erat memelukku. Dia menangis terisak.

"haruno-san!" teriakan keras terdengar dari taman. "Oh, kamu yang bernama haruno sakura?" dia menyebutkan namaku. Aku tidak tau siapa wanita ini, tapi yang jelas dia marah-marah padaku. "Iya. Anda siapa ya?"

"Aku mikoto ibunya sasuke. Kamu dukunin anakku ya? Mana mau anakku pada wanita lumpuh seperti kamu? Statusmu tidak jelas, duduk di kursi roda dan buta. Kamu pasti peletin anakku, iya kan?"

"Stop! Anda datang-datang marah dan mencaci sakura. Maksud anda apa? Saya bisa melaporkan anda ke polisi sebagai tuduhan telah melecehkan orang yang tidak anda kenal." ino marah pada wanita ini. Air mataku menetes, tubuhku gemetar. "Silahkan. Saya juga akan melamporkan kalian karena kalian sudah mencuci otak anak saya. Dengar ya kamu wanita buta, kamu tidak pantas dengan anakku. Anakku tampan, berpendidikan tinggi. Status anakku sangat jelas, sedangkan kamu berbanding terbalik dengannya."

"Diam! Sekarang juga anda pergi dari rumah saya,"

"Ingat itu! Jangan kamu dekati anakku," ucapnya.

Dia pergi dengan kata-katanya yang membuatku tidak enak. ino menenangkanku yang gemetar sejak dia menghinaku habis-habisan. "Tenang sakura. Kita kembali ke kamar ya," ajaknya. "Tidak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini ino, aku ingin sendiri," pintaku padanya. "Tapi sakura?" telpon berdering kuat di dapur. "Sebentar ya sakura, kamu jangan kemana-mana ?" aku mengangguk.

ino pergi meninggalkanku di depan pintu. Mungkin sekarang aku butuh udara yang lebih segar lagi. Kuberanikan diri untuk pergi keluar rumah. Mendorong kursi roda sendiri. Sampai akhirnya aku berada di taman, sepertinya. Ya, aku bertanya pada orang di sekitar, dan benar ini taman yang ingin ku kunjungi. Aku meminta tolong pada orang sekitar untuk mengantarku ke pinggir danau dan membantuku duduk di kursi panjang. Ia bersedia membantu dan aku banyak-banyak berterima kasih padanya.

Duduk di pinggir danau dan menghirup udara segar. Maaf ino, mungkin sekarang kamu panik karena aku tidak ada di rumah. Berada di tempat ini, semua masalah bisa hilang seketika. Andai saja aku tidak buta, pasti sekarang aku bisa melihat keindahan di taman ini. Dan andai saja aku tidak lumpuh, aku bisa bermain air bersama ino. Tapi semua itu hanya mimpi dan tak bisa lagi terwujud. Hanya mimpi!

"sakura!" jeritan terdengar, Suara itu sangat tidak asing di telingaku. Bagaimana sasuke-kun tau aku disini?

"saku, kenapa kau di sini? Kondisimu belum membaik saku?" dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa! Aku lebih senang disini daripada di rumah?" jawabku. Sasuke-kun menggenggam tanganku.

"sasuke-kun, kalau aku tidak sembuh, apa kamu masih ingin berada di sampingku?"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu saku. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kalau aku pergi nanti dan takkan kembali, apa kau mencari penggantiku yang statusnya lebih jelas?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kamu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak akan mencari orang lain. Status kamu jelas, sangat jelas." jawabnya. Aku terdiam sesaat dan masih tersenyum. "sasuke-kun, terima kasih ya, selama ini kamu sudah menjagaku." ujarku.

"hn. Sama-sama saku. Tapi aku masih belum puas kalau kamu belum sembuh. Minggu ini aku dan ino akan membawamu ke luar negri untuk berobat."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bahagia dengan kondisiku seperti ini. Bolehkah aku bersandar, sasuke-kun?"

"Boleh!"

"sasuke-kun, arigatou ne, kamu sudah banyak menolongku. Kami-sama pasti membalas kebaikanmu dan ino." ucapku sembari menutup mata. Kepalaku sangat berat, tanganku lemas. Tapi sasuke-kun masih terus menggenggamku dengan erat sembari merangkul lenganku. " hn "

Kepalaku semakin berat dan rasanya aku melayang. Aku berada di tempat yang sangat terang, aku terus berjalan sampai aku berdiri di depan sasuke dan...

" ..ra? saku? Sakura?" sasuke-kun menoleh melihatku. Dia kaget melihat tubuhku yang wajahku bercucuran dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung. Dia menepuk pipiku dan berusaha menyadarkanku. Air mata sasuke-kun menetes. Ternyata aku sudah berada di alam lain. Sasuke-kun memelukku dan menangis. Gomen ne sasuke-kun, aku harap kamu tidak sedih dengan kepergianku.

Sasuke-kun jika aku harus memilih untuk bernafas dan mencintaimu, maka akan ku gunakan nafas terakhirku untuk mengatakan "Aku Mencintaimu"

PROLOG

Sesosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker tengah berjongkok di sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura', ia menatap sendu batu nisan berwarna senada dengan iris onyx kelam nya. ia meletakan rangkaian bunga tepat di hadapan batu nisan mendiang gadis tercinta nya.

" sudah 1 tahun berlalu namun aku masih belum bisa membuka hatiku, kau memang jahat saku. Kau pergi begitu saja dengan membawa seluruh cinta ku, membawanya tidur bersama mu selamanya tanpa bisa ku rebut. Bukan kah dulu kau berjanji akan selalu di samping ku selamanya saku? Kau menutup hatiku untukmu tanpa celah sedikit pun bahkan sampai aku bertunangan sekalipun. Ah saku aku tau jika kau mengetahui ini pasti kau akan mengerucutkan bibir mu mendengar aku akan bertunangan dengan penerus hyuuga itu, kau tau saku? Aku sebenarnya tidak – ah sangat tidak menyetujui acara perjodohan ini. Namun aku bisa apa saku? Kaasan tetap tidak mengerti bahwa aku hanya mencintai satu gadis yaitu dirimu, dan kaasan malah menghina mu habis-habisan hingga aku emosi dan pergi meninggalkan rumah selama beberapa hari. Saku... aku.. merindukan mu, aku sungguh masih sangat mencintaimu. Rasa ini tidak berkurang sedikit pun tapi selalu bertambah di setiap tarikan nafas ku. Saku... tunggu aku ya, jika saat nya tiba aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan mu dan kita akan selalu bersama selamanya tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan kita. Arigatou untuk semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku, aishiteru haruno sakura " setelah mengucap kalimat itu sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman

" aishiteru mo sasuke-kun " sayup-sayup sasuke mendengar balasan cinta nya membuat uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tulus tanpa menghentikan langkah nya.

Tanpa sasuke sadari sesosok gadis berambut bitu dongker panjang beriris lavender menatap sendu ke arah sasuke dan nisan sakura. Ia menangis dalam diam

" ternyata memang tak ada tempat bagiku lagi di hatimu sasuke-kun " gumam hinata tunangan sasuke seraya menatap nanar batu nisan sakura.

OWARI ...

Hyaaaa,,,, fict apa ini? Feel nya sama sekali gak ada, ah readers,, ini fict oneshoot pertama sekaligus fict pertama saya di fandom naruto dengan pair sasusaku.

Yahhh,,, author emang suka sama pair ini, entah kenapa yang jelas seneng aja *di bakar*

Baiklah,,, gak usah banyak bacort langsung ke inti nya aja deh, RnR onegaai ...


End file.
